


Violation

by RiverRayne



Category: Night Head Genesis
Genre: M/M, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRayne/pseuds/RiverRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of episode two of the anime. Naoya's abilities leave him open to more than one kind of violation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violation

Naoya could do nothing but look on in horror as the large man—Jin, he believed the others called him—knocked his brother to the ground with a fast and brutal punch.  And when he finally recovered his voice a few seconds later, all the amber-eyed boy could do was scream for his brother.

“Nii-san! Nii-san!”

He could not believe that his brother, his strong, invincible Nii-san, had just been so easily felled by a man as low as Jin. 

Through his horror and panic, Naoya felt a painful stab of guilt.  If he hadn't told his brother not to use his powers on Jin, his Naoto, his Nii-san would not have been hurt.

“Nii-san!  Nii-san, wake up!  Please!  Nii-san!” Naoya pleaded, dangerously close to tears.  Naoto just had to wake up.  He had to wake up and let Naoya know he was alright.  He just had to.

But Naoto did not move from his position on the ground.  It appeared Jin's punch to his jaw had left the dark haired man unconscious.  Realizing this, Jin turned on Naoya, a malicious smirk slowly forming upon his face.

“So, reading, was it?” Jin said, moving toward the smaller boy, eying him hungrily.  Naoya shuddered and tried to back away from the steadily advancing man, but soon found himself backed against a wall. 

“Oh boy.  Looks like Jin-chan is at it again!” Naoya heard one of the men in the bar call out, laughing.  The others soon joined him.

“Shut up!” Jin called over his shoulder, though he smiled as he said it.  “I can't help it if I have an eye for the _bishounen_!”  Jin turned back towards Naoya, raking his eyes up and down the trembling boy's body.  “And damn, this one's got to be one of the prettiest I've seen.”

Naoya's trembling intensified as he comprehended Jin's words.  He'd hated the way that man looked at him ever since he had first entered the bar. It was even worse than the looks the scientists at the center had given him. Instead of cold interest and academic curiosity, Jin looked at him with hunger. Pure, primal hunger. 

And now Naoya knew why.  Frantically, the amber-eyed boy looked for some means escape, something to defend himself with.  Anything to keep that man away from him. 

But Jin was already less than a foot away from Naoya.  Upon realizing that his prey was trying to escape, the shaggy haired man quickly closed the gap between them to less than four inches and placed one hand against the wall by Naoya's head, effectively trapping the smaller male.

“Well, if you can really 'read' me with a single touch, how about you tell me what I'm planning to do to you next?”  Jin said mockingly, reaching toward Naoya's face with his free hand.

“N-No! No, please! Don't do this, please!” Naoya cried, the tears he had been trying to suppress beginning to slide down his face.  He pressed himself even further against the wall, trying to find some way to escape that encroaching hand. “Nii-san! Nii-san, help me please!”

Jin scoffed, “Your brother's down for the count, pretty boy.  He ain't gonna be coming to your rescue, not this time,” Jin's smirk grew even more sickening. “All the better for me,” and just like that, Jin softly, almost gently, rested his hand against Naoya's cheek.

But it was there that all semblances of gentleness ended.  As soon as his dark, rough hand made contact with Naoya's pale skin, pure need began coursing through Jin's veins.  He yanked his hand away from Naoya's face and instead grabbed both of the smaller boy's thin wrists and pinned them against the wall above his head. 

Naoya gasped.  The movement had been so sudden that he hadn't had time to react or defend.  He squirmed and thrashed, trying to break free of the tight hold on his wrists, but to no avail.

“Sorry, pretty boy, you're not going anywhere,” Jin said huskily, before forcing his lips against Naoya's in a bruising kiss.  Naoya cringed in disgusted at the feeling of that man's lips against his own, and sealed his lips shut as he felt Jin's tongue licking along the seam, seeking entrance.

Jin merely smirked against Naoya's mouth and tightened his hold on Naoya's wrists even more, causing the darker haired boy to gasp in pain as his bones began to crack.  Jin used Naoya's pain as an opportunity to shove his tongue into Naoya's mouth, swallowing Naoya's scream as he did so.

Naoya's eyes widened and he renewed his struggles to free himself as he felt Jin's tongue invade his mouth.  He shuddered in revulsion as the appendage proceeded to stroke and caress every surface inside his mouth.  Realizing that his struggles would do him no good against a man who was so much larger than himself, Naoya fought back in the only way he could.  He bit down on Jin's tongue.  Hard.

“Ahh!” Jin screamed, releasing Naoya and stumbling backwards, a thin trail of blood sliding down the side of his mouth.  He glared heatedly at Naoya, who still stood against the wall, trembling and messaging his badly bruised wrists.

“You little bitch!” Jin shouted angrily, raising his hand and backhanding the delicate looking boy so hard that he saw stars and was sent sprawling to the ground.

It took a while for Naoya's vision to come back into focus after the force of the blow, but when he did, he saw Jin standing over him, that evil smirk back on his face.  “That really wasn't smart, you little whore,” Jin said, looking down at him with lust-filled eyes, “I was going to be gentle with you, make it good for you, too.  But now, all you're gonna feel is the pain.”

Naoya's eyes widened in fear and he tried to crawl away from Jin on his hands and knees, but Jin merely grabbed him by his ankle and yanked him back so that the smaller boy was lying on his back on the floor.  Jin then followed Naoya to the floor, positioning his body so that he was lying above Naoya.

“You ain't going anywhere, babe.  Not til I've had my fun with you,” Jin growled, his voice heavy with arousal and his breath hot against Naoya's skin.  He then proceeded to grab Naoya by the front of his sweatshirt and tore it completely down the center, exposing almost all of Naoya's pale, smooth chest.

Naoya cried out and placed his hands on Jin's shoulders, trying to push the larger man off of him, “No! P-Please stop! No!”  Naoya felt Jin's lips begin to nip and suckle at his neck, and it took everything he had to force down the bile that rose in his throat at the sensation.  Desperately looking around for something, or someone, to help with escape from the vile man on top of him, Naoya caught sight of his brother's unconscious form on the ground.

“Nii-san! Nii-san, please!  Wake up! Help me, Nii-san, please!” Naoya pleaded, letting out a small scream as he felt Jin's lips migrate from his neck down to his chest, leaving numerous small, bruise like marks along the way.

Jin glanced up at Naoya's tear stained face and smiled a malevolent, almost predatory smile.  “You can cry for your brother all you want, pretty boy,” Jin sneered, his left hand trailing down Naoya's stomach, stopping at the waist band of his jeans, right above the button, “But he ain't coming to help you,” Jin flicked the button out of the hole, and slowly slid the zipper down.  “No one's coming to help you,” and with that said, Jin ripped away Naoya's pants and underwear, leaving the fragile boy completely exposed. 

Naoya didn't scream as Jin pressed himself against his bare flesh.  He didn't even cry out when he felt the bigger man's pulsing organ against the most intimate part of his body.  What use was screaming, crying? Jin was right.  This time, his brother wouldn't be there to protect him, to rescue him.  This time, he was alone....helpless...

...Violated.

* * *

 

The first thing Naoto became aware of when he regained his senses was heavy breathing and soft, broken sobbing.  Instantly recognizing the sobs as Naoya's, Naoto quickly leaped to his feet, ignoring the incessant pounding in his head.  What he saw made his breath catch in panic.

Naoya was backed up against the back wall of the bar by the same man who had knocked Naoto to the ground only minutes before—Jin, if he remembered correctly—who also had his hand pressed gently against Naoya's cheek.  Tears were streaming steadily down his little brother's face, and his eyes held a blank, dead light that scared Naoto to his core.

“Naoya!” Naoto cried, his voice ringing out in the near-silent bar.  He sprinted to his little brother's side, roughly shoving Jin away, too preoccupied with Naoya to care where the other man landed on the floor.

“Naoya, are you alright?  Naoya, speak to me!  Naoya!” Naoto shouted frantically, grabbing his brother's upper arms and gently shaking him.  Within a few seconds, Naoya's eyes came back into focus, and he immediately started struggling against Naoto's grip on him, crying out, “N-No! No, please stop! Please! Please!”

“Naoya! Naoya, get a hold of yourself!  It's me, Naoto!” Naoto said anxiously, trying to calm his brother's struggles.

Naoya stopped fighting and looked up into his brother's face, “N-Nii-san?” he whispered, his voice sounding so shattered and vulnerable that it broke Naoto's heart.

“Yes, Naoya, it's me.  I'm here,” he replied soothingly, pulling the trembling boy into his embrace.

“Nii-san!” Naoya cried, flinging his arms around Naoto's waist and burying his face in his chest, sobbing.  “I c-couldn't stop him Nii-san! I tried to keep him away from me; I tried to get him off me, but he...he...”

“Ssshhh,” Naoto crooned softly, rubbing gentle circles against Naoya's clothed back, “It's alright, Naoya.  I'm here now, don't worry.” Truthfully, he had no idea what Naoya was talking about, but that explanation could take place at a later time.

“Wow, that was...amazing,” came a voice from behind him.  Naoto looked over his shoulder to see Jin standing a few feet away from them, having gotten up from his previous position on the floor.  “I always thought psychic powers were nothing but a bunch of bullshit, but after that...” Jin trailed off, looking awe struck. 

Then a sinister smile emerged on his face, “Though, it makes me wonder, if he was such a great fuck just in my head, what would he be like in real life?”

Naoto froze at Jin's words.  Suddenly, all of Naoya's hysterical explanations were beginning to make sense, and the picture they painted of what happened nearly made him lose his grasp on his carefully maintained control.  “What did you do to Naoya?” Naoto ground out through clenched teeth.  He had to remain calm.  The consequences of giving into his rage could very well be fatal for everyone there.

Jin smirked.  “Me?  I didn't _do_ anything.  I simply thought about how I wanted to rip off the kid's clothes.  How I wanted to touch him all over and hear him scream. How I wanted to hold him down and pound into that tight little hole of his, and our little 'reader' over there did the rest. 

Jin's disgusting words fractured what little self control Naoto had left.  Putting every ounce of psychic power he could into it, Naoto sent a shock wave of energy at Jin so massive that it not only shattered every glass object in the room, as well as knocking out all the power, but it also sent the large man flying across the room and through one of the brick walls of the bar.

When he finally regained control of his anger and, subsequently, his powers, Naoto tightened his grip on Naoya and led him past the other terrified patrons, out the door and to their car.  Once there, Naoto helped Naoya into the passenger's seat of the vehicle, before getting in himself on the driver's side and speeding out of the parking lot.

When they had put several miles between themselves and the bar, Naoto pulled over to the side of the road and, after turning the car off, pulled his younger brother over into his lap.

Naoya, whose shaking had only intensified during the exchange with Jin and had not stopped since, gratefully accepted the comfort his brother was offering and buried his face into his chest, violent sobs wracking his small frame. 

Naoto simply held his brother, feeling tears begin to fall from his own eyes.  ' _I'm so sorry, Naoya,_ he thought, unable to say the words aloud.  _I'm so sorry, I didn't protect you._   _I'm sorry that your powers caused you to suffer such a cruel form of violation.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese Meanings:
> 
> (1) Nii-san= older brother
> 
> (2) bishounen= beautiful boy


End file.
